createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Endless Skies
The Kingdom of Endless Skies is a cluster islands in the eastern hemisphere of Aokoa. It is home to the Batross, an avian species known for their long distance flying ability. The islands have been inhabited for thousands of years, but the Kingdom has only been unified for a few centuries. Created by u/TheShadowKick Geography The islands, known to the Batross as the Home Islands, are a group of five tropical islands in the eastern hemisphere of Aokoa. The northern islands are densly forested. The southern island pair is much rockier and dominated by tropical grasslands, with sweeping cliffs covering much of their coast. These southern islands host plentiful metal and mineral deposits. Biology The Batross are large seabirds with wingspans reaching up to six meters. They can weigh up to 80 kilograms. Their feet feature grasping talons that are capable of fine manipulation, while their beaks and wings can be used for bracing and simple grasping tasks. Although clumsy on the ground, they are graceful in the air. Batross can fly for incredibly long distances without landing, even sleeping in the air. If provided with ample supplies of food and water there is no physiological reason they would ever have to land. They can reach speeds of well over 100 km/h in ideal conditions, and under normal flight conditions have been recorded traveling 500 kilometers in a single day. History The Batross spent millennia as wandering nomadic tribes. During this time the Home Islands served as a meeting place between tribes, where they would trade, share stories, and occasionally find mates among the other tribes. The tribes rarely interacted with the other peoples of Aokoa, preferring to remain in the skies for much of their lives. There were five major tribes and numerous smaller tribes, as well as uncounted family groups and lone Batross who belonged to no tribe. In BCE 347 the first Sky King, Zallus Skyguard, united the major tribes with promises of cooperation and mutual defense. His promises proved fruitful. Skyguard used his newly formed army to ward off pirate attacks near the Home Islands, a problem that had plagued the Batross nesting grounds for decades. After his early successes many of the minor tribes petitioned for entry into the fledgling Kingdom of Endless Skies, and by BCE 312 most of Aokoa's Batross population pledged alliegance to the Sky King. Zallus Skyguard passed away in BCE 302, but his kingdom lives on into the present day. The Batross made their first forays into shipbuilding in BCE 279. While they could easily fly between the Home Islands on their own wingpower, moving goods across the ocean was another matter. Merchant ships sprung up that were able to ferry goods from island to island, and over the next few hundred years the Batross advanced their knowledge and experience in shipbuilding. In BCE 84 Keroth Seaglider founded a small shipping company. In the two centuries leading up to Keroth's time each merchant had to own and operate their own ships. Merchants who could not afford a ship could not send their goods to distant ports. Keroth's goal was to connect these small merchants with places that wanted their wares. By BCE 72 Keroth commanded a fleet of 17 trade vessels and Sky King Hieros Suncatcher, second of his name, contracted Seaglider Shipping to handle all royal cargo transportation. The Seaglider Shipping Company would grow into a powerhouse that dominates the Kingdom's economy in the present day. Society The Kingdom of Endless Skies is an absolute monarchy ruled by Sky King Hieros Suncatcher, fourth of his name. The Sky King's powers are, legally speaking, unlimited. However, noble houses descended from the leaders of the old tribes serve as a check on his power. While they have no explicit legal powers, they technically retain the right to withdraw from the Sky Kingdom, and they have a lot of influence over the Kingdom's internal politics. The Sky King could find his nation very hard to manage if he raised the ire of these nobles. In recent decades the growing merchant class has begun exerting political influence as well, and it could be argued that prominent merchants like Jessa Seaglider, third of her name, have as much soft power as the noblility. Culture Clothing Batross wear little clothing, finding it interferes too much with their flight. They prefer jewelry when they want to dress up, and jewelry is especially popular among Batross men. They are partial to anklets and neck rings that won't interfere with their movements in flight. Flight Flying is an important part of Batross culture. They have never truly forgotten their nomadic roots and many Batross, especially in their younger years, are consumed by a wanderlust that takes them all over Aokoa. Freedom of travel is an important right to the Batross. Many Batross sports and athletics involve long distance flying. They incorporate flying into their arts as well, performing intricate aerial dances as a performance art. Ancestor Veneration Batross venerate the spirits of their deceased ancestors. They sometimes ask favors of these spirits, and strong Batross mages can sometimes call up the spirits of the dead to ask them questions, although the answers are usually unclear or vague. Many Batross continue to celebrate the birthdays of their deceased loved ones. Population and Demographics Population by Year*: 0 CE: 15 million 15 CE: 20 million *The first official census was completed in 15 CE. Earlier population figures are rough estimates. Occurance of Magic The Batross believe their mages are close to, or perhaps touched by, the ancestor spirits. Mages play an important role in funeral rites, which is the easiest time to call up a spirit, and this brings them honor in Batross society. From a more practical perspective Batross mages focus on wind and storm magic. They can make a living calling up winds for ships and performing funeral rites. Batross mages are also highly in demand for courier services, being able to use their magic to deliver letters and packages much faster than unaided Batross. Major Imports and Exports Batross, who hate being underground, sell mining rights on their home islands. They export raw materials from their mines, as well as wood and other materials from their forests, and salted fish caught in their waters. They import finished goods like textiles, industrial machinery, and luxury goods. They also trade their services, with many Batross individuals working as couriers and mail carriers, and several Batross shipping companies happy to take on jobs from other nations. Links to Posts about the Batross Claim Post Interaction (unfinished) The Seaglider Shipping Company Batross Naming Conventions Batross Navy in 1 CE Seaglider Shipyard Expansion Origin of the Seaglider Courier Service Batross Athletics First Census Ordered 15 CE Census Results WSW Steaming for the Horizon The Aokoa World Tour Sitari Mining Begins (Interaction) The Free Skies Rebellion (History) Batross Navy in 28 CE WSW A Ship in Shining Armor Up in the Heir Empty Lands in the Kingdom [Tech Tuesday Sailing no More] A General Introduction The Dangers of an Absolute Monarch Incompleteness of the Current System Rights of the Monarch and Citizens Benefits of Parliament Concluding Statements The King is Dead Long Live The Queen